Mistaken
by ValinNight
Summary: A crush.. she cherished it.. longed for it. Oh, how she wanted him desperately. But someone else had him.. that women had him wrapped around her finger like a ring. But maybe she could do something that would allow her to experience the same thing for herself. Could she use her take over magic to experience a date that her old rival had all the time with her crush; Natsu Dragneel?


Mistaken

A crush.. she cherished it.. longed for it. Oh, how she wanted him desperately. But someone else had him.. that women had him wrapped around her finger like a ring. But maybe she could do something that would allow her to experience the same thing for herself. Could she use her take over magic to experience a date that her old rival had all the time with her crush; Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

Idea by: ObeliskX

* * *

 _ **WARNING:**_ There will be lemons in this story.

* * *

A breezy spring day blew it's calm winds around in wisps as the blue sky showed its happiness with its shinnying rays of sunlight. The temperature was perfect, not to cold, and not to warm. She gracefully walked along the sidewalk towards a large building with sturdy walls around it. Each wall had inter crossing red bricks to keep it strong while a familiar symbol that was painted on most of them. That symbol was very recognized in the city she was in; Magnolia. The building itself was a tall building stretching 3 stories above her and watching over the vast sea as it sat in front of it. The walls along the building had yellow walls with windows that were sturdy enough to withstand many magical attacks and the roof had red shingles ready to take a beating.

This building was the home to a rowdy bunch of people who called them self Fairy Tail wizards. They were strong and were known far and wide along the lands of Fiore. But on this particular day a snow white haired women walked along the streets. She was on her way to that particular guild to say hello to everyone and start her work day. Her signature pink dress flapped in the wind as her pink high heels clicked on the gray cement as she walked. Her breathtaking white milky skin shinied in the sun and sadly this women's red ruby lips were not in her regular cheerful beautiful smile. She sighed as her heart fluttered over thinking about someone in particular.

This someone was strong, powerful, and handsome. His skills were high even though sometimes he wasn't the smartest person around; especially compared to Levy. He would always be around everyone as they were his friends. The guild was his family, he cherished, and protected them. When someone was sad he'd be there for them, he'd always help. That was who he was. This someone always made her giggle and feel like a small child as she watched him. Sometimes she even had to give herself a playful slap to wake herself up whenever she watched him.

This someone, no this man had stolen her away from everyone. He walked straight up to her, gave the hottest kiss ever, and picked her up bridal style while he stole her heart. That was of course what she sometimes dreamed he would do. But no, she couldn't. This man, the strong someone excelled at so many things. One of those things was having many women fall for him. The man she longed and wanted was gone. He hadn't ran away or left, he was gone because someone got to him first.

As Mirajane Strauss, the poster girl of Fairy Tail walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall she said hello to everyone. She kept the facade of her smile up while her heart sighed and ached. In her heart she still longed for that man that someone had stolen. She wanted him, to hold, and kiss him.

 ** _Crack._**

Without realizing it, the glass mug in her hand she had been cleaning began to crack. There she was, working behind the bar at the Fairy Tail guild hall while she day dreamed of him yet again. She was distracted as she worked as she knew something that she didn't like to hear about was happening tonight. Mirajane sighed as she quickly put the glass down onto the smooth counter top of the bar. Today was going to be a long dreading day.

All around people were laughing and enjoying the day so far. But for her, it was absolute hell as she mindlessly walked around. She didn't know what to do. These emotions she had for this man she wanted to use them and let them be free. But that couldn't happen, at least.. not with her around. That her was someone who had been a pain in her backside since she was young. That her or women always was around him, and was always close by him. When she was young she was able to easily handle her and push her back, but these days she couldn't even do that. Yes, she was strong; but not strong enough.. yet.

Every morning at the crack of dawn she trained in the deep forest fields so people wouldn't know. Physically and mentally, she was trying her hardest. Mirajane knew what she had to do to beat that women. As her muscles grew in which only made her more beautiful she would increase her magic. She knew what was needed, once she was there she was going to challenge that women, and take the man she loved back to her.

Mirajane continued on, serving drinks of orange booze that was gulped down in seconds, and added yet another charge to there tabs. She cooked meals in which everyone drooled about and loved, but not him. That man would always come in, maybe cause a fun fight, and keep people cheered up as he relaxed. Yeah, every once in a while he'd eat here, but not as often as she liked. With another sigh she kept going on silently. She wanted him sadly.

The elderly man's eyes watched as she sighed and dredged on. For the last few hours since she arrived he had noticed that Mirajane was in a bad moon or that something was troubling her. He would say something to help cheer up or as what was wrong, but the way she walked around and was basically breaking glasses; he couldn't say that he was afraid.

The she demon was always scary, even when she was young. Master Makarov took a sip from his orange beer in the see through mug and looked around the Fairy Tail guild hall. The smell of pine wood filled with beer filled his nose as he sighed. It was nice and calm these days. Sure there were still the normal brawls and drunken parties, but those were just day to day normal things that happened here. Everything was peaceful and cheerful.

Master Makaarov took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't want to interfere but it seemed it was going to be the right thing to do. As the eldest in the room he knew that he should see what was wrong and of course if he could hope then maybe he would be able to live to see the next day.

Deep in her own mind of her own world she wanted to rage and rip apart that women that kept her man from herself, it always hurt her to see but she knew someone was catching on. Twice now in a mattar of minutes she saw Fairy Tail's master look over at her. Mirajane knew it wasn't him being drunk and pervy because of what she did to him the last time he had done that.. she could almost guarantee that wouldn't ever happen again. But if he was looking over at her, she could could guess he had caught onto her mood.

Knowing that soon she would be most likely talking to him, she made sure to server a few more plates of hot food, and quickly refilled a few glasses till there full of the liquor that would make people do stupid things. Mirajane kept working till that person coughed and began to talk.

"Mira, why don't you rest for a bit and sit down next to me?" Master Makarov asked aloud towards the eldest of the Strauss family. It was the first thing he did to help her relax and as so, she had been working all morning. She was due up for a nice break.

' _There it is.._ ' Mirajane could only think to herself with a long thought out sigh. "Of course Master, let me just put these clean glasses behind the bar." Mirajane replied back as she flashed him a sweet soft smile. Of course that smile wasn't that real, it was the fake one that plagued her mind, and only made her want that certain man that had stolen her feelings.

Mirajane quickly placed the nice sparkling clean mugs away behind the bar counter and walked over to Fairy Tail's master. Once near she silently sat down on the chair near him as she took a minute to sigh and relax her body. She had been walking all day, so it was nice to relax her aching legs.

Her mood hadn't changed yet. That event that was coming tonight was vastly approaching. It only made her want to ball up her fist and go after the women that was going to that event.. with the man she wanted desperately. A war, with swords clashing, and sparks flying had longed ignited inside her mind. Every time she thought about him, the enemy would be victorious in the war at hand. ' _Why.. why can't I win him over. Why was she able to?_ ' Mirajane thought to herself in the silence.

"It feels like it's going to be a long day.." Master Makarov began to say as he broke the eerie silence between himself and Mirajane. As soon as he watched her sit down he saw just how lost she was. From the time she sat down till now, it was as if she was in another dimension. Lost looking for a way home without anyone able to find her and rescue the damsel in distress.

"Yeah, as if the world wasn't moving, and time had been stopped." Mirajane replied back with a whisper. It was only noon, but to her to felt as if a century had passed. She couldn't stay focused and her chest hurt so badly. This dumb idiotic man.. she wanted him. But that red headed, clad in armor had taken him. Like another princess coming in and taking her prince that was suppose to be hers, and save her from the raging dragon as she stood at the tallest part of a castle.

"I see, so why the long face, and all the sighs?" The elderly man who kept the Fairy Tail guild going asked towards the women that was basically his own daughter. Well most of Fairy Tail was, all the people around him were all his children that he had watched grow up, and become stronger. His emotions revolved around them and loved each and every single one of them equally.

"Ara-ara, thank you for worrying about me but it's just some trouble my mind is trying to think through." Mirajane replied back to Master Makarov with another sigh but with a smile passing her lips. She was happy he was thinking of her but she honestly just needed some time to think and go through this part of her feelings. This man was someone she cherished and wanted for herself and at the moment he was taken, but not gone. Day by day though the gap between them was growing larger so she had to hurry.

"I see.. well then I can't really help you out that much then. None of the less make sure you think it through with your heart. Even if your down, there's always ways to come back." The Fairy Tail master explained to Mirajane with heartfelt laugh as he slowly stood up on his short legs and began to get ready to head back to his office on the second story of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Ufufu.. thank you." Mirajane giggled as her mood went from down cast to a happy one. ' _There's always a way to come back.._ ' Mira thought to herself as she smiled devilishly. ' _Think it through with your.. heart. I wonder how would my feelings be if they were the same.._ ' Mirajane pondered as she saw that Master Makarov had left to go work on more paperwork from the council. She slowly stood up with a smile. Now she was curious, what would her feelings be like if the person she was falling for also wanted her? Maybe there was a way to find that out.

Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairy Tail always knew how to make plans. Now a very fun plan was in the works but first she had to make sure her opponent the person her lover was with was out of the question. As Mira passed back behind the counter she knew what had to be done. As soon as that women arrived it was time to work her magic, litterly.

The first part of her plan was to wait for that women to arrive and when she did then it was time to work. But for now Mirajane began to grab the clean glass mugs and fill each one with that addicting orange liquor that all the men and Cana enjoyed heartlessly. ' _I'll wait for now.. but tonight I'll get my spin with him.._ ' The demon of Fairy Tail squealed inside her head with delight as she giggled with a happy smile. Master Makarov was right.. she would think it through with her heart. She did and now her lover would have a nice mistaken night of joy with the lover he's been with.. but that lover might be a tad different.

' _Erza Scarlet.. you might be in the lead with him and won him simply because your always around him. You've been able to watch him grow stronger and mature while I've been stuck away from him, but I'm going for him now,_ ' Mira could only think. 'Will see how he feels and I'll see what he really thinks.' Mirajane ended with a warm happy sigh. Let it begin.. it was time to bring her charms out. It wouldn't be easy, but love never has been.

With her head leaned over the counter with a hand supporting her head, Mirajane Strauss was back. Now all she had to do was wait for her to come by for the action to start. Her eyes scanned around the guild hall and saw that everyone was calm, it was perfect. With nothing major going on no one will notice what will happen behind close doors.

* * *

With a happy dance Mirajane twirled around as she placed drinks in front of the people who ordered them. A smile graced her face with a almost evil smirk hidden behind it. It was the early afternoon and that specific time was approaching fairly fast. Mira couldn't wait, her target would soon be entering the guild hall, and then she could set her plan into motion. The plan was simple.

Once the said women arrived she would ask her to go in the back of the kitchen with her. There she would use her sleep magic on Erza and make her sleep till morning. While Erza sleeps there she would use take over magic to turn herself into Erza. Then she would experience what she wanted, a date with her lover. A date, maybe a kiss, and knowing how love truely felt with someone she loved. It was perfect, she loved making plans like these. It rivaled her love to match people up and be the couple creator.

But now she was stuck waiting around at they guild hall doing her job. Of course she could get off at anytime as she was the head person, the manager. As cold drinks were served and meals were passed around, she did her regular gossiping with the other girls, and listening to people.

It wasn't until the late afternoon when the wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall squeaked open and everyone made sure they were on the there best behavior. But for Mirajane, it was finally time to let the demon out, and start a beautiful plan that would let her have a unforgettable passionate night. With the doors opening a red headed female who was addicted to strawberry cake came in.

"Hello Erza, how are you doing today?" Mirajane sweetly said hello to Erza with cute charming smile.

"Good, I was just stopping by to make sure everything was ok here before I'm absent tonight." Erza replied back with an explanation and confirming that she had plans tonight. But of course she wanted to make sure everything was going well at the guild hall and that no one was misbehaving.

"Ara-ara I see, I thought you were just stopping by for your strawberry cake." Mirajane explained to Erza with a giggle of her own as she teased her old rival. A fun teasing smirk was on her face as she worked. Though not many could see her demonic aura effecting coming off at her as her heart began to speed up. Her next goal was to somehow trick the knight to go into the kitchen.

"W-what? No.. maybe." Erza stuttered as Mirajane hit home perfectly. Her cheeks grew a slight red hue of a blush as she tried to look away and act if she wasn't interested. But she truly was as her sweet addicting strawberry cake always calmed her nerves. With the big event tonight she needed a good destresser that wasn't her beating up the guild members or getting messy. She wanted to keep her nice clean rosy hair that smelled like strawberries clean and her red nails nice as she knew if she fought, she'd risk breaking them. Of course this was the only time she was worried about breaking nails as these girly things really weren't her thing.

"Alright.. if you say so." Mirajane sung aloud with a sweet angel voice as she shrugged and countinued on serving dishes of food. In her mind she began to count down knowing the inevitable and what was to come. ' _3.. 2.. 1.._ ' Mira thought to herself as she walked back behind the bar and waited a mere few seconds.

"I mean.. yes. Strawberry cake please.." Erza squeaked out as she sighed. The demon had won this around.. the next she wouldn't. Erza began towards the bar as She noticed Mira with a worried face.

"Hey.. Erza do you think you could help me with something in the kitchen? The strawberry cake was cooling earlier and I need to grab another item for someone else's order." Mira began to explain Erza as she saw Fairy Tail's knight slowly arrive at the bar and look hungrily for her favorite food item.

Not even a second was waisted as the same knight didn't even think and rushed off to help her to retrieve her special delight. Erza quickly went behind the bar and went off towards the brown wooden door that led to the kitchen that her favorite treat was delicately made in.

As soon she saw her disappear, a small giggle left her mouth. Mira quickly put down her silver tray that she used to serve food with and followed the red haired women. The eldest Strauss's plan was now in full motion as it turned to the next phase. The next step.. was to sadly put her friend down for a good night sleep with her magic. But that was of course if she could use it.. of course she did have a emergency back up plan.

The door shut behind her as Mira arrived in the kitchen with another giggle. She right away saw Erza drooling over the hot cake that was cooling off on the clean counters. Mirajane slowly without a word began to walk towards Ms. Scarlet. She kept her dominate right hand behind her back as let a slow small hue of sleep magic be dispersed from herself and readied it to sent off towards her friend.

"Hmm..? Is there something wrong?" Erza suddenly asked as she turned around and saw the demon of Fairy Tail with a pondering face coming towards her. For some odd reason she felt a small spike in magic and now wondered what the members outside were up to. Were they already fighting since she left for a mere minute? If so, it seemed she would have to discipline some people even though she didn't want to.

"Huh? N-no, I was just coming over to see if the cake was done." Mirajane explained to Erza with a small stutter as her heart raced and she freezed up for a second. "After I was going to grab some of the food for the next order." Mira finished as she told Erza what she was doing. ' _Ufufu, seems as it won't be that easy for me.. let's hope the second plan works._ ' The she demon could only think after explaining herself to Erza with a small unnoticed sigh.

"Alright, is it ready?" Erza asked afterwords. She didn't think anything of it and decided to go back to the more important topic at hand; strawberry cake. The sweet smell was the smell of sweet nectar filling her nose. That smell is something she wanted capture and smell every second and day. But of course it doesn't last so she went back to drooling over the cooling cake.

Mira quickly grabbed a bottle of rum for one of the heavy drinkers of the guild. She sighed with another laugh as she finished grabbing what she needed and saw the state Erza was in. ' _You really love your cake, don't you Erza. Just as much as you like him.._ ' Mirajane thought to herself with a brief smile until her mind begin to think about that man again.

Her heart fastened it's pace as she thought of the memories of him. They were blissful and memories she adored these days. She wanted even more of them to happen and her goal was to make one tonight. If her plan worked she'd replace Erza for the night out with that man and see what it felt like to be loved. Mira couldn't wait..

"Do you want me to cut you a slice or do you just want the entire thing?" Mirajane suddenly asked aloud as Erza stood there leaning against the counter with her face a mere inch away from the cake. She could see the women even sniffing the cake.

"Slice please." Erza responded without even moving a muscle. Her body was stuck to the counter. The aroma was filling her nose with the sweet fresh strawberry smells. The cake looked so fluffy like how cotton candy looked like clouds. Her stomach nosily growled and she looked down knowing her body was already agreeing with her. This cake would be hers to devour blissfully.

"Alright, one slice coming up." Mirajane giggled as she replied back to Erza's non hesitated answer. Behind that giggle and smile Mira was showing though was her desire of knowing what was going to come when she did serve Erza her slice of heaven. It only meant her desired plan was still rolling in motion.

With that Mirajane grabbed a knife from one of the drawers under the counter and took hold of her small cake spatula to help her serve the cake for Fairy Tail's knight. Mira arrived at the cake with Erza at her side and began to cut the cake into slices. The entire time Erza's brown eyes watched patiently as her favorite food in the entire world was cut before her to eat.

"One slice~." Mirajane sang as a fluffy slice of strawberry pink cake, with white frosting on top was set on a plate in front of Erza. It was perfectly sliced and just the way she always liked it.

"Thank you." Erza quickly screamed as she took hold of the plate and practically skipped out of the kitchen with her slice of cake in hand. She went through the door and out to the Fairy Tail guild hall's main large open room were most of the guild always relaxed at. Once she was there she arrived at her favorite seat at the guild's bar and sat down to devour her beautiful treat.

' _Now.. we wait._ ' Mira thought to herself as her hands went through the cold water with the soft green sponge in her hand. She was slowly cleaning the tools she used to serve the cake while thinking to herself. With the time ticking away, it would be only a matter of time before her old rival would be fast asleep where ever she decided to sit down. After she'd need to place Erza most likely in the infirmary room to sleep through her date and night. By the time she'd wake up, she would be back, and had her date with the person she had fallen so much for. With everything being set in motion, Mirajane finished cleaning things up in the kitchen, and getting rid of the cake that she adding something extra to. She didn't need anyone else finding out about it.

Once finished, Mira left the back room behind the bar. As she left the kitchen, she looked down at the bar, and saw the empty plate with cake remnants on it. It seemed as if Erza had finished her treat. But what worried her was where had the red headed women gone to? She was no where in sight and could only hope she hadn't left the guild hall. Mira quickly began to calmly search around for her missing friend.

As she did she began to hear a small commotion that signaled that was were Erza could be maybe he at. As Mirajane walked near the commotion she realized that she had found the knight.

Nab and Macao were both looking over a sleepy someone who had fallen over onto the floor and passed out. Erza Scarlet was out cold, fast asleep as everyone circled around her wondering what had happened. One second she was disciplining them and then the next second she was asleep on the floor. They we're all wondering what was going on when Mira arrived looking over Erza was a cautious face.

"Is Erza alright?" Mirajane asked like a worried mother who quickly bent down onto the her knees and made sure Erza was alright. Of course she knew exactly what had happened but decided to act and keep quiet about it.

"Not sure, one second she's yelling at us, and then the next she's out cold." Macao explained to Mirajane as he looked down the sleeping form of Erza. "She must have been really tired or something to just fall asleep like that."

"Ara-ara, she must have been really tired." Mira laughed slightly as she pretended to check her forehead and vital signs. Once she was done she now knew her second plan had worked flawlessly. "Do you think you boys can carry her to the infirmary room to rest?" Mirajane asked kindly to the strong men around her as the looking over Erza to see what had happened to her.

A few of them reluctantly agreed even though they were a bit scared to. They picked her up and carried her off to the room in the back to rest for a while.

' _The main problem is done.. now I've just got to be there._ ' Mira thought to herself. She already knew were Erza and her boyfriend were going to be meeting up at. They main thing she had to do is play the part as Erza and use a few tricks so he wouldn't be able sniff her out of who she was.

With that, Mirajane raced upstairs towards Master Makarov's office to see if she could get the rest of the day off to prepare herself for the fun night that was in store for her. With a few touches the person she dreamed of being with wouldn't even know who she was; only that she was Erza, the women that man was dating.

* * *

The crickets chirped aloud into the nightly fresh air. The wind brushed her flowing white hair back as she gracefully walked towards her destination. A small park In between a few homes was where she was off to as she again tried to take a deep breath to calm her aching pulsing heart. But she had no such luck sadly, as instead it quickened in pace. In a matter of seconds she would be transforming herself into Erza with her take over transformation magic. Of course this person she was meeting would easily see through this or well smell through it. But she had solved that issue with a particular bottle of perfume.

The perfume wasn't to strong that it would effect his nose, but it would mask her own scent. Also she was using some light strawberry perfume mixed with it to help give her a closer smell to Erza's to hopefully not have him ask weird questions. Though the smell was only a minor issue she was able to luckily solve, her hardest issue was the ability to act like Erza. If she couldn't act, then it would be worthless. She had to try her hardest and think like how Erza thought.

While going through her thoughts inside her head she didn't realize she had arrived at the park where the particular person she was meeting was already waiting. As soon as that person saw her, he began to walk towards her.

"You went all out tonight I see." A man with a nice soothing voice asked with a small laugh and smile appearing on his face.

As Mirajane who was now disguised as Erza looked over, her heart skipped a beat. With his salmon hair spiked normally, nice black v neck t shirt wrapping around his muscular body, and pair of blue jeans being worn, Natsu Dragneel was looking like a rockstar in her eyes. His skateboard shoes matched his outfit and at first she couldn't believe this hunk was actually Natsu. She never knew he even dressed up like this for these dates he went on with Erza.

"H-hey.." Mirajane stuttered over her words. She couldn't care that at the moment she wasn't acting like Erza. Though she probably wasn't far off as she could guess the knight would be tripping over her words if she saw Natsu like this as well.

"You ready to go? I'm starving." Natsu laughed with a big smile across his face. A small grumble was echoed from his stomach and walked up to her.

Mirajabe giggled slightly as she could only think that this was the normal classic Natsu action. Even like this he acted like his normal self, but that's what she always liked about him. He never acted differently because of a reason, he was himself. "Of course, so where are we off to?" Mirajane asked with a bit curiosity. She didn't remember if Erza had said anything about where they were going but could only hope that Natsu hadn't told her.

"That's a secrete, but it's not that far away." Natsu explained as he locked arms with her and held her soft warm hand. The place they were heading was pretty small, but it was a spot Erza always loved. It was already pretty late at night and he knew neither of them wanted to be out late tonight due to reasons. Though that was mainly because of how rare it was for them to get the time to go on a date and.. have some fun.

Feeling his strong sturdy hand wrap around her practically made her want to moan his name. The warmth was already spreading across her arms and into her body. Mirajane's heart was going nuts as it quickened in pace even faster. She had no idea how to even calm down, but she was enjoying it so much already. It had only been minutes since he arrived and she was loving it.

After so long, so much time of dreaming, and deciding. She was with him. Since the day he showed his face in the guild hall she had feelings. Yes, he cried, and was weak. But he wasn't like that anymore, he never cried unless it was his nakama that he lost and he was so far from being weak. Hell, he was characterized as one of the strongest and well known in the guild know. But sadly years ago when Lucy came around and Lisanna returned, she had thought her chance with him dropped to zero.

But that had changed, Lucy didn't show interest in Natsu in that way, and Lisanna was now interested in another guy. Then.. Of course she came in. Erza.. Scarlet, that wicked witch came in and took him away. The worst part.. it was in front of her. Right dab smack in front of her as she was going to do the same thing. That day was terrible for her, it was of course raining to her luck, and all she wanted to do was run away.

But know.. out of all luck and of course planning, here she was. With the man her heart had fallen for. She loved him.. she couldn't say it aloud but she did. Some would think that she was rushing it and didn't fully know. But she did, why? Because she had been thinking of this for so many years. She didn't just wake up and decide this, Mira thought over it for so long.

"Hey."

From overthinking it to knowing. She enjoyed it, and loved every second she got to be around him. From the time when going to the Grand Magic Games she let him rest on her lap to the fighting Taratrus where he stood strong. She was there and saw it with her own eyes.

"Hello? Erza?"

For so many years. Mirajane could only watch and not take action, what she had done today was because of her pent up action of wanting. She wanted him and there was nothing going to stop her anymore. Today was like a dream so far. Things went almost flawlessly and know she was here with hi-.

Her baby blue eyes were now shocked and wide open in surprise. The only thing she could do was moan as her red lips felt the heat of Natsu's soft lips. His eyes were closed. She quickly closed her own and but couldn't do anything else. Her body was in shock, her first kiss.. so fast.

"Hey, your back." Natsu laughed with a string of salavi between there lips. Erza wasn't replying back so he used the best known way to get her back. A nice kiss always got the knight of Fairy Tail back to normal. "You want to get the food or you just want to head home? Seems like your distracted.. I can guess why?" Natsu explained with a bit of a tease as he felt his knight become tense.

"W-what.. n-no.. sorry." Mirajane shook her head. ' _Need to act like her!_ ' Mirajane muttered inside her head. She was falling fast to talking like herself, not Erza.

"Alright, everything ok?" Natsu asked gently as again they began walking. He looked over. Her outfit made her beautiful body stand out amazingly. Black heels, a pair of nice skinny blue jeans that pushed her butt out, and a nice looking shirt that highlighted her assets that most likely he would be having fun with tonight.

But he also noticed that Erza was severely distracted. Most likely due to what she had asked to do tonight. Earlier in the week when they both agreed on the date and time, she had asked if he could help her with so much needed relief, and relaxing. Aka the perverted minded knight wanted to bed him once more and have some fun. Of course this was normal, between the first time doing it he had found a interesting side to Erza. She was heavily perverted in certain areas. He didn't mind though, everyone has certain things they enjoy, and like doing. That was Erza's and most times when she's very distracted he learned that was what was on her mind; hot searing fucking sex.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy." Mirajane replied quickly to Natsu as she altered her voice back to how normally Erza kept it; stern and strong. She mentally sighed with relief as she saw Natau shrug and brush it off as a particular shop that even she knew very well became in sight.

Pastries, cake, pie, and cupcakes were in the windows of the store they were walking towards. It seemed Natsu knew the perfect place to bring Erza to get a quick bite to eat and then head home to relax. Mirajane only had to wonder how and when Natsu was learning this fast of perfect places to go.

"Yo." Natsu spoke aloud as he opened the door for Erza like a gentleman always should and called out to the shop owner who he had quickly befriended. Whenever he was in trouble or Erza was in a sour mood he'd always had to come over to this small shop to pick up something for Erza. Normally it was that white smooth creamy covered cake topped with fresh strawberries on it.

"Hello, wow it's been a while you two. What can I get you?" The shop owner announced as he looked over to the door to greet his new customers and saw that they were regulars. Both people he knew very well from over the years as Erza always coming here to get her favorite treat.

"Yeah, we've been both really busy with jobs." Natsu sighed as he quickly looked over at the class counter that held shelves of yummy treats that the store was selling. "Two slices of strawberry cake and please make it to go." Natsu explained as he pointed at a freshly made strawberry topped cake that was calling Erza's name on it.

Mirajane only could giggle and smile at the interaction of Natsu in front of her. He was being mature and acting like a man. Much different then he was when he was in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Though that was probably because of the relationship between him and Erza. When it came to dates she had long heard of from Erza that Natsu acted well mannered on them. Though that was probably because of something she did no doubt.

"So.." Mirajane asked as she watched Natsu pay for two slices of fresh pink strawberry cake. After she was handed one of them to her by Natsu they began walking once more. With the now bright white moon shinnying above above them the date was definitely very nice and cute.

"Soo.. what?" Natsu asked back with a small laugh as he eat a quick bite of the cake. Both slices of cake had been put in two small contains that also contained a fork in each. So they were able to eat as they kept on walking towards there destination. "Almost back home." Natsu commented as a small dirt path appeared that lead in a dark forest.

For most people this would be scary and put up alarms when your date brought you to a dark forest. But for Mirajane this was perfectly normal, she and only a few people knew exactly where this path lead to. There was a small home down this path that was built by the certain someone that she was with at the moment. They were on there way to Natsu's home and as they traveled there it was quite nice.

So far it had been a hour since they had met up. Mira still didn't know all of Erza's plans for the night so she was still winging it but everything was going perfectly smooth so far. From the park, to walking, the nice tasty snack, and now it seemed they were going to Natsu's home to do something. Most likely relax and just have fun.

It really had been years since she had seen the inside of his place so she could only wonder what it looked like now. Was it still the messy place like it used to be? Or was it neat and nice with everything looking good? Mirajane guessed the last one due to or strict Erza was.

"You know, your pretty quiet tonight.." Natsu spoke aloud as he looked at Erza who seemed like she was lost in thought. The entire night she seemed a tiny bit off her normal self and always thinking to herself. It worried him a bit.

"Sorry, just tired I guess." Mirajane quickly replied. It was good answer as she always knew Erza tried her hardest in everything. So she guessed at times like these she used them to relax and rest.

"Alright.. well we're here. You can rest with me if you want." Natsu suggested as he stopped in front of his wooden door before simply grabbing the door knob and opening it. Of course it was unlocked as only a select few even knew about his home.

"That'd be nice." Mirajane thanked Natsu with a quick smile and entered his home. So far everything was going so nice and amazing.

* * *

Warmth was felt from his bare chest. She couldn't believe she was now in this position. Hell, she didn't even think Erza had gone that far with him. It definitely proved her wrong and she would need to have a nice talk with her ex rival. Between her legs was like a pit of lava. God.. she wanted to tear her straining panties off.

His strong arm was wrapped around her waist holding her to his body. She could feel his pelvis bumped up to her scorching sensitive kitty between her legs, her mind was in heaven as she gave out such a innocent moan of pleasure. Mirajane, disguised as Erza by her transformation magic was spooning with Natsu Dragneel when things began to get hot. Now.. she was going to kill that indecent knight. So.. this was why they went to Natsu's home, not Fairy Hills..

Mirajane the demon of Fairy Tail had just found out that Erza's plan for tonight was to have some fun and relax by doing a certain adult like thing. Having fun in bed or well fucking each other minds out was what was going to happen. She didn't expect this to happen, but couldn't really deny it. Mira had to still act like Erza and if she suddenly said no when she was the one to plan this.. then things would be awkward. So the demon was going to go with it, well she got her wish. Her first time was going to be with a man she loved.

The heat from the kiss on her neck made her shiver and practically whimper. The elder Strauss sister wasn't just turned on by this, she was getting wet, and fiercely hot over it. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if her entire face was bright pink and blushing. Another moan escaped her mouth as her body wanted her to do was submit to this beast of a man begin to pleasure her body. ' _I'll get you for this later Erza.._ ' Mira thought to herself once and moved her body slightly so she could capture Natsu's lips with her own.

As she countinued to move her body towards Natsu's front her left arm wrapped around his back and right hand hand on his cheek of his face. Mira pressed further into the kiss as she slightly opened her mouth to let her tongue through and begin to fight back. She really couldn't believe this was happening. What made her want to think more was her wondering just how much experience did Natsu have of this with Erza. Then she became slightly scared.

Mirajane had to admit it to herself. She was a virgin. Never had she been with a man that has gone this far and well she really never had a boyfriend. She was in lost territory of not knowing what was around the next corner. But it was exciting, not knowing what was coming next was always fun. The only thing she could do was act the part and hope she wouldn't give it away that she wasn't Erza. So far her transformation hadn't dropped and she was still acting well.

A strong hand ran down her body. It made her body shiver with excitement as it kept going lower and lower down her towards a direction she didn't mind. His hand rested on her hip as Natsu slightly moved her shirt up to reveal her stomach as he rested his hand on her bare skin.

Mirajane could only curse in her mind that she decided to go with this outfit. Yes it was a cute outfit that she had seen Erza wear countless times, but these tight skinny jeans were killing her. They were to tight around her area that was growing moist more then she had ever felt it.

Surprisingly she could tell what he was doing even though she wasn't experienced. Natsu was letting her get comfortable as she noticed he wasn't rushing her. Things were going slowly much to her kitty between her legs disappointment. Though it must not be her as well, as she began to move her arm she on purposely brushed it against the tent in Natsu's pants. All she felt for those few seconds was how hard it was. She was a bit shocked to the say the least.

Her hand traced the amazing outline of Natsu's perfect abs under his soft cotton shirt. Every time she had seen that 6 pack of abs he was sporting she practically drooled. Now she was going to be up and close with them. Hell in a few seconds she would be getting a front row seat of the view.

There kiss was stopped as Natsu gave Erza a quick smirk as he began to grab the hem of his shirt. Instantly without any thoughts he pulled the soft cotton fabric over his head and threw it across towards the wooden floor boards of the room. He chuckled at Erza's mouth droped open onto his bed that they were laying in. Erza always did this, whenever his cloths started going she'd always freeze up. But he was used to it and didn't mind. In some ways her body did the similar thing to him.

Her cheeks flushed pink. Thinks we're getting heated up faster and faster, like a train starting up, and now going full throttle. There was no going back beyond this point any longer. That damn red haired Knight was just as perverted as the males in the guild. Mira wanted to curse her out so bad, but really couldn't. Soon.. her innocence would be being taken away by a man. A man she did not mind letting him take that particular thing away. Her soft hand began to move on its own. It quickly began to softly run her fingers down the bare muscles on his chest.

Warmth, she could feel just how much warmth he was giving out now that she was this close with her hand. It felt like a small heater going and sending waves of heat towards her. His abs felt perfect, the v right about his pelvis made her insides even hotter. How was she even taking this heat? It felt as if she needed to tear her clothing off quick.

There lips once again touched as there eyes closed and there hands roamed. Both of them were in a bliss of pleasure already. No wonder why Erza enjoyed this, it felt so nice. But, slowly her own hands were going towards her shirt that she was slowly pulling up.

"Your choice." Natsu spoke aloud as he watched Erza hesitate for a second. Normally Erza needed time even though they had done this countless of times. Once she was comfortable, her cloths would be flying off in a fast pace.

"I'm fine.." Erza whispered back as her lips turned into a soft welcoming smile. She finished pulling her shirt up, past her bra, and over her head. Her breasts that were barely being contained by a midnight black bra jiggled as they wrestled to be free. Her blush grew even deep as she took one last long deep breath before reaching behind her back.

 ** _Snap._** A noise behind her back was made as the straps of the bra became loose. Slowly, inch by inch her milky white soft breasts were let loose from being held. Erza leaned forward and that was when the magic began.

Mirajane was beginning to understand why Erza loved this. Her nipples were pressed up against Natsu's pecs when she felt the soft jolt of pleasure. At first she shivered but as soon as she was able to feel Natsu's strong warm hand running up her stomach towards her two jugs she stopped. The warmth and just feeling there skin on skin was amazing and blissful. She never had imagined that this was what it would feel like. Now this was something she could easily get used to.

There mouths once more connected and instantly there tongues danced around each other's. First they were fighting for dominance and after they were just exploring. The path they were following was getting hotter.

Mirajane jumped out of her skin and gasped for a second as she felt Natsu's hand begin to kneed her breast. Hell, the second thing that came out after her gasp was a moan. Natsu had his hand of her left glob of flesh and was beginning to rub it. Her body was having shock waves of lust and bliss being sent through her. Never had she felt a man do this to her, but it wasn't like she didn't like it. It excited her and her lips in between her legs that were suffocating due to her jeans could only grow hotter and moist.

"N-Natsu.." Erza gasped as she writhed in pleasure. She was under Natsu as he stopped there kiss. One hand was on her breast kneading it and his lips were on her neck. Little butterfly kisses were trailing down her body as she gasped and shivered. Even though she had a warm source of heat next to her she felt the shiver roll through her body as Natsu's kisses kept going lower.

At first Mirajane who could no longer care about being in disguise as she know was only thinking that Natsu was aiming for her breast. But once she felt the kisses pass her nipples she quickly learned were he was heading. Excitement pulsed through her veins as the kisses went past her belly button and neared her waist. As if her mind was mush, she slowly unbuckled her skinny jeans, and as she felt two strong hands take hold of her jeans and pulled. The warmth in between her legs were instantly cooled by the air in the room.

Her dark skinny blue jeans instantly were pulled down to her knees as the small little piece of fabric that was her panties held the prize. That prize was something she now knew was something he was aiming for. Mira felt the kisses begin again, starting from her nipple that made her gasp again as he teased, and played with her.

How was he doing this? Natsu Dragneel was being a god to her body. The teasing was like angles playfully playing on her. Her own breathing was ragged as she felt every little touch. The demons body had got sensitive and was loving every second thus far. The only issue she could for see happening was when she become exhausted after the good time. Most likely she'd lose her transformation, but right now that was on the back burner. On the front burner that was fiery hot was this god like man that was making her body belong to him.

His kisses arrived at the bottom of her silky smooth stomach when another moan escaped her mouth. He kept going lower as she felt the last remaining piece of clothing slowly be pulled down to reveal her kitty that had grown rather hot due to the circumstance. She breathed slowly and calmly as her cheeks grew redder and brighter in the dimly lit room. Mira who was still transformed as Erza was bare butt naked as she finished by kicking off her jeans and her rather damp panties were thrown across the room.

They initiated another kiss as she decided she didn't want to be the only naked person in the room. His bulge was bugging her mind like crazy. Oh.. she wanted to see that man hood of his. As Mirajane continued the kiss with Natsu she helped pull off Natsu's jeans off and then her core was set on fire. Something very warm.. and large was making a rather large tent in his boxers and now it was stuck In-between there stomachs trying to be set free.

The breath quickly was lost as they forced to break apart with a string of saliva in between there mouths. Natsu watched as Erza's brown eyes searched and found her new target. He felt the soft but extremely hot breath travel down his bare chest as it was stopped right on his pelvis that was trapped behind the loose cloth covering it. A pair of soft hands slipped down his sides as he felt them grip his boxers. Not a second later and he could feel them being pulled down. The women that was under him was hungry for some tasty meat.

' _Oh my.. it seems Natsu is truly all grown up._ ' Mirajane Strauss thought to herself as she was now face to face with a mushroom headed monster. She worried about how'd that fit inside her but quickly dismissed it as she was fully aware that Erza had taken it. If Erza did, so could she at anytime as the demon of Fairy Tail was far stronger then that armored women.

Her sense were tingling.. her body began to crave as she felt hungry for some reason. Mirajane had never felt these emotions and feelings.. but at that very second she wanted it. She didn't want to wait.. Mira wanted it inside her.

Slowly she felt Natsu get on his knees and slowly pull her up. Her heard was resting on his pillow as there lips were inches away. Mirajane saw the fire in his onyx eyes as she stared into them. They were so close.. she couldn't contain herself any longer. Her lips opened on there own a slight moan was whispered as she felt something slide past her velvet lips that would be soon violated by such a strong passionate man. She knew in just a few seconds her world would be rocked and she'd be screaming his name all night long.

A sting of pain began as she lost her breath. She knew that she hadn't wanted the for-play or anything, she far to wet. Mira just wanted Natsu to bury the large object between his legs deep inside her in one go. So that's exactly what he did, just like reading a book. Natsu read her perfectly and slowly pushed his pelvis inside of her. With her breath gone her body couldn't decide what was happening yet. Was it pain? Was it pleasure? How hot was it going to be as the heat was only rising. Her mind broke for a second as her lips were captured gracefully and passionately.

Her eyes were open and her core in her stomach was on red hot fire. Mirajane was still stunned but her mind began to get back to its rightful spot. It began to work as she closed her eyes and felt not the pleasure.. but the passionate love that Natsu had for Erza. No wonder Erza loved this, she could feel everything. They weren't just two sex craved young adults. But they were just as much in love with each other as she was with Natsu. She began to understand it.

"Heh.." Mirajane squeaked out with a gasp. Her mind was being flooded with emotions and her model body trying to understand what was going on. Mira wrapped her right arm around Natsu's neck and her left arm around towards his muscular back. As she did that she slightly separated her legs further to let Natsu reach deeper inside of her naughty lips.

It truly must have been weeks since they've had time to relax and enjoy each other in there arms. Erza, his girlfriend who was under him as he plowed into her was tighter then ever. Every time he thrusted back into her he was able to feel her trying to hold onto him. It felt so different to his body but so normal at the same time. It was if this was the first time he was truly connected with Erza. He wasn't sure what had changed, but he loving it, and only could hope he wouldn't get addicted to this. With both of his own arms holding him up above the gorgeous women under him he was forced to place his knees under Erza's to hold her legs back as she allowed him full access to her snatch.

Was she even alive? The demon of Fairy Tail had to actually think it through. At first as she lost her innocence she could feel the pain aching through her lower body. But now..? It was as if she laid on a cloud and it molded perfectly to her body. It felt so perfect and right as she could feel Natsu dick filling her moist lips every thrust. He reached her perfectly all of the way inside of her core of her nether region and moaned loudly.

She felt every jolt of Natsu pushing deeper and deeper into her each and every time. The monster that was know inside of her was reaching to her cervix and could only make her a tad big scared and excited. Excited of how enjoyable this was and scared that they were so close.. one mistake.. meant in less then a year she could be holding a child. But that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She had a great feeling that wouldn't happen, the way Natsu acted; she could one hundred percent trust the man who was connect with her.

Mira screamed out another long moan of bliss. Pleasure racking every inch of her smooth goddess like body. She couldn't believe what was happening and how her body was reacting to it. Knowing that she was transformed and looking like Erza while being fucked was insanely hot for her. If the person she loved had ever found about this she honestly didn't know what she would think. But that was the least on her mind as she took her arm off Natsu's back and began to message her perky pink nipple. With her legs being held back by her knees she was stuck laying receiving the meat that was pounding her and making her go insane.

"Natsu.. Natsu.." Mirajane gasped between breaths of trying to keep air flowing Into her body. Each time there members came together as they were in sync with each other. Slowly she pushed on her legs till they were set free by Natsu as he slowed for a mere few seconds to let her adjust her body.

Instead Natsu was in for a slight surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist with her velvet walls positioned perfect for him to again pound straight deep into her. Under him as he began to thrust his pelvis deep into Erza's core he couldn't believe what he had heard. His lover under him mewed out a moan as she gasped and suddenly grabbed hold of him. Natsu pushed her down so she was pinned in between him and the bed. There lips connected once again as there tongues waged war on each other.

As they french kissed, the pleasure never faded. Her hungry gasping velvet walls kept consuming Natsu's manhood as she fought with Natsu in bliss. Her body was on a new high as if she was high above the blue sky and looking down. The warmth pulsing for seconds inside of her before leaving but to come back again made her want to grasp and hold it in. The dragon that was completely dominating her was rocking her mind at the moment. Mira so badly didn't want it to stop. But something at the tippy edge that she could feel in her body was begging to be released. As it grew closer her head began to become light as if she was losing weight rapidly and could float up towards the sky were her body was.

It kept drawing nearer. The slapping and wet sound of Natsu's pelvis meeting with her pussy made his hot she was. No longer was she a innocent Sorcerer Weekly model. Now she was a full on women that knew what a man could do to her body and make her feel like. Natsu was so passionate to her and how he treated her body. Mirajane could fully understand the difference between the average man and Natsu. There's were miles of differences.

The sensation that was earlier at the edge came back, but with a vengeance this time. It wanted to be release, and let out. As it grew near and closer she was able to figure what it was. No.. she didn't want to let it out.. not yet.

"Natsu.." Mirajane squeaked out with Erza's voice. She wanted to keep going and to last. But Natsu.. like his normal self had an insane amount of stamina. Her body wanted to go past that edge, but her mind told her to contain it till Natsu was with her.

"Erza.. almost." Natsu breathed between musters of breaths. He was going all out. His arms and legs were on fire. This was more taxing then the work outs he always loved doing, but even so he loved that end feeling. His own needs and want was coming quickly. They didn't get to do this often, but he knew the times they did; doing it together was so blissful at the end.

Her mind was being pounded with anticipation. Mirajane was tightly holding on to Natsu's neck with her arm and holding onto the slim sheet beneath them. She was forced to keep moaning between pants of pleading for this to go on forever. The enjoyment from this was over the roof and she could only wish this would never end. But that damn feeling that was at the tip and about to break free was pounding against her walls. Mira wanted to let it go free so badly. She squeezed her legs even tighter around Natsu's waist as her entire body began to feel like it was floating.

"Natsu!~" Mirajane almost sang and screamed out as suddenly she couldn't stop. With her eyes widened wide and her body pushing back against the bed her mind went crazy. Her back was arched and squeezed down on the member still inside of her delicate kitty. Feeling that aching wanting feeling finally be released felt amazing.

On top of her she heard the voice of Natsu grunted loudly and knew at least it wasn't just her. Bliss filled her body as her core and stomach felt as if it was set on fire that didn't hurt, but simply licked, and cherished her. Inside she could feel a strong pulse as the man above her buried in his head In between her luscious large breasts. This.. was entirely addicting. This was something she had never felt before, but as it was her first time feeling it.. she knew she'd want more soon.

The man that was above her finished, as he filled her womb. Finally after to long he had relief and seemed Erza had a great one as well. All was well as he took another long breath, his pillow, and were his head rested was one of his favorite spot.

"Heh.." Mirajane couldn't speaker. She gasped as she was trying her hardest to take in deep breaths. Her mind and now body was exhausted. It felt as if she had been working out for an entire day. Never had she thought it would feel like this, but she didn't mind. This was worth everything she had done today. Later on she might be getting in a bit trouble, but for what it was worth.. She'd never take it back.

Mira looked down towards her stomach and saw a smile on Natsu's face as he was already long out cold. It seemed this was also a huge relief and something he had been looking for as well. She didn't mind it, she enjoyed it way to much, and already was wanting to think of ways do this again.

"Worth it.." Mirajane sighed once more as she took a nice deep breath and moved her legs slightly. She could feel a gooey liquids leaking out of her and knew exactly what it was. ' _Lucky dragon.._ ' Mira laughed to herself as she wondered if they was normal between Natsu and Erza. Never the less she was rather a safe girl.. now women and was long safe.

"Ufufufu.. tommorrow is going to be hell, but it's so worth it." Mirajane whispered aloud into the dimly lit room. She took a second to look down at Natsu, and promptly let her self doze off to the perfect view she should ever wish for. Slowly as she fell into slumber her transformation disappeared, her disguise of Erza disappeared, and she returned to her normal self as the red hair turned white.

* * *

The sea of blue was vast. Fish were swimming along in every direction as she swam underwater. Small little bubbles were released from her mouth as she looked around trying to figure out what was going on. As she continued the only thing in her mind was why she was suddenly under water. How'd it happen?

Mirajane knew that last night she was with Natsu, nowhere near any bodies of water. As seconds went by it became apparent that her lungs were on fire. She couldn't breath and only grew to hurt more. What was happening. Mira tried to swim up but couldn't. Only when her mind began to become foggy was when her eyes finally realized what had happened.

With a silent gasp Mirajane woke up. She felt pressure on her chest and her lungs still hurt. She grumbled to herself as she awoke to a sight that she was fully aware that she had coming at her. Just not this early to say.. "Erza.." The demon of Fairy Tail whispered as she looked into the red haired women's brown eyes. She had scowl across her face and could see the popping vein out. Yeah.. she was in trouble.

"You know.. I honestly shouldn't be surprised that a vile demon would do this." Erza whispered. Oh she was pissed and wanted to tear into this demon that she was straddled on. But with Natsu asleep next to her, Erza decided she didn't want to wake him up. "Get something to wear and let's go, your in a indecent state." Erza sighed and got up off Mirajane as she leaned over to Natsu to give him a small kiss on the cheek. After she got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Mirajane sighed, she couldn't muster a word. Her heart ached, she knew she had been caught. Slowly she stood up and looked left to her side. Natsu still slumbered with a soft snore coming from his slightly open mouth. Her mind was still cloudy from the early wake up call, but she leaned over, and kissed his cheek as she smiled. With that she stood up and began to look around for clothing to wear. Mira quickly found her pair of panties and grabbed Natsu's shirt as she rushed to throw it on and left the room.

Slowly she walked out and looked around. Her eyes could see the red haired women sitting in the couch and facing towards the window. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing armor and for some reason didn't look to pissed beyond belief. She swallowed hard and took another step in with a silent breath her child hood friend began to speak.

"You know you didn't need to drug me.."

What? Her heart sped up, what the heck was she talking about? She understood about the drug part as technically speaking she did drug the women to knock her out, but it was light medicine. It wasn't anything harmful. Hell, when they were young Erza had knocked her out by the same way.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit with me? The sun's warmth is nice.. or it could just me being around Natsu to much." Erza laughed slightly with a sigh. She knew Mirajane was standing behind her. With the fresh sun rise coming through the window, it was a breath taking view to watch. The couch under her shook a tiny bit as she felt the light weight of Mirajane sitting down next to her. With a sigh she leaned her head on Mirajane's shoulder with a long sigh.

"What.. do you mean?" Mira asked Erza as goosebumps appeared on her skin. She was shocked at the words coming from the knight's mouth.

"I saw this coming from so far away Mira.. the way you look at Natsu has always told me a lot." Erza explained with a slight laugh. Over the past few years she had seen the way the white haired demon watched Natsu ever so carefully; like a snake waiting to strike at its prey. For a while she had no plans to get with Natsu, it wasn't until years later when Mira still hadn't done anything that she guessed that she might have thought wrong over it. It seemed after all these years, her first impression over it was the truth.

"B-but.." Mirajane began to protest but was quickly cut off.

"Sometimes your the smartest and most mature person out of all us in Fairy Tail. You know how to act and be a mother for all of us as your kind and humble. But I should have known, the demon inside of you still lingers and has been waiting to strike." Erza started to go on. She wasn't the only one watching, Erza watched everyone in Fairy Tail. She wanted to be there and be helpful to all of them as much as possible.. but Mira's actions still confused her. "But overall, I think Natsu matches us both pretty well." Erza finished explaining as she looked over at Mira, straight into her baby blue eyes.

"Hmm.. I guess so." Mirajane sighed. She was beaten, she had to admit it. Never had she saw anything like this coming. So it wasn't just herself watching as well, it seemed the knight of Fairy Tail was watching her as well. We both want to protect Fairy Tail, want to see it grow, and everyone have fun with piece. ' _Just like.. Natsu._ ' Mira mentally sighed. Erza was right.. herself, Natsu, and Erza were all similar. Yes, they had there differences.. but they were so alike in so many ways. It wasn't like comparing apples to oranges, instead it was like comparing a red apple to a green apple. There both apples, just different in color.

Mira took a deep breath and sighed. The beginning of her plan worked out.. the end.. not so much. She was busted, but the ending turned out better then she had thought.. though she had a great feeling Erza was still pissed off.

"I'm guessing your still mad?" Mira asked as both girls rested there heads on one another.

"Big time.. will just have to see how I punish you." Erza explained with a smirk as her cheeks became red. Her mind was still extremely horny. Her goal of the date was to relax and get rid of some unwanted stress. It was also to stop how horny she was. Now that it hadn't happened, getting back at Mirajane was making perverted ideas pop up.

"Erza?" Mirajane suddenly called out as she watched the knight rise up onto her feet. Suddenly she watched as she turned around and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I have the perfect idea how to get back at you some and help myself.." Erza whispered next to Mira's right ear as she leaned over and pulled the white hair witch towards the room where her boyfriend was still fast asleep. Things were about to get hot. ' _Time to see who Natsu's thinks has the better body for sex._ ' Erza thought to herself as both girls went inside and saw the dragon slayer still out cold on the bed. To be honest, she was a bit jelouse that her boyfriend had sex with her child hood rival. But she had thought it through in her head before she decided to lash out. Mirajane had been disguised as her.. which meant technically speaking he didn't cheat per say. It was a confusing mess, that she decided to just put to the side as she grabbed hold of her shirt. Instantly her shirt glowed and bursted into magic particles as Erza used her re-equip magic to store away her clothing.

Erza was down to only her panties that hugged her butt nicely as she got on top of Natsu's bed and rested to the left of his sleeping body. She looked over and saw that the demon had already taken off Natsu's shirt she had been wearing and was on the other side. Now.. was the fun part to see how this dragon reacted.

"Natsu~." Both girls began to slowly whisper in each of the dragon slayer's ears. As they noticed him began to move but try to go back to sleep, Erza gave a quick smile as she pointed down as the small sheet covering the member that both females had been eyeing since getting in the room.

"Be warned, your punishment is coming.." Erza whispered next to Mirajane's ear as she felt the white haired girl shiver as they both decided to hover there heads above Natsu shaft that was still hidden from view but not letting them imagine much. As she watched the demon begin pulling the white sheet that covered him, she gave the demon a quick reminder of what was to come. This little session was to get rid of her horny mind of state and to get back at her some.

With both of there faces now slightly red, they together pulled off the sheet to find the member they were looking for. It was already standing at full mast and ready due to him being out cold. If Natsu wasn't going to wake up from 2 semi naked girls whispering his name in his ear, then this plan two would have to work. Without even a second thought, Erza wrapped her hand around Natsu's shaft, and began to rub it back and fourth. With her right hand giving him a hand job and left hand holding herself up by his chiseled abs, she could already feel him reacting.

Mirajane watched in amazement as Natsu swallowed in his sleep, how this man was still asleep.. she didn't know. Erza was giving him a hand job as she began to hear soft small grunts. She was slightly shocked as how Erza was easily making Natsu do what she wanted. But seeing this only made herself want to try. Her panties that were hugging her already had brand new wet spots forming.

"Want to feel? I doubt Natsu will last much longer.. I can always get him off fast in the mornings." Erza explained as she looked over and saw Mira watching her work her magic on Natsu's pelvis. Warmth radiated from it as she felt small pulses from it, she was able to tell easily that he wouldn't last. But it wasn't to much of a surprise, as from past times of doing this she knew that when Natsu was asleep he never lasted as long.

Mirajane slowly reached over. For the truth, last night was her first time having sex ever. She never had the chance to explore for herself about the male parts. So seeing as Erza offered, she decided to feel for herself. The first thing she felt was the slight warmth and how silky smooth it was. She placed a finger on the top head and she felt it pulsing. The veins were pushed out as she looked down at it to see just how hard it was.

Mira felt it pulsing even faster, just as much as a heart did. Such a strong member of a man was in her hand. Here she was jerking off the man that took her heart with her soft hands. This for her made her heart speed up as heard the soft grunts coming from Natsu. She knew that she was the reason why he was making these noises; because of her.

"Be ready.." Erza said aloud suddenly as she saw Natsu's sleeping face. It was scrunching up and she knew that the demon of Fairy Tail was in for a white surprise that was about to take place. Her face was just close enough to be hit.

"Fu..uk." Suddenly Natsu opened his eyes as his urge went crazy. The first second he saw saw his red haired girl friend to his side and a white haired women hovering above his legs. Before he could even gasp, a pair of red lips from his girlfriend captured his own lips. His mind went into bliss as he felt her tongue in his mouth and another women's hand wrapped around his member that was having a great relief.

Mira felt Natsu raise up and gasp as seconds late a warm gooey white liquid began hitting her face. Her mind told her what it was as she looked up. She watched as Erza forced Natsu into a kiss as she began to take a taste of the goo.

"Huh.. try tasting it, it's nice." Erza explained to Mirajane who was running her soft hands through the liquid and feeling the gooeyness. She didn't wait for Mira to respond, she finished her kiss with Natsu with her tongue, and quickly went to helping Mira clean her face. She ran a finger down Mirajane's cheek as she picked up some of the white liquid and quickly slipped it into her mouth with a soft hum.

She decided to taste it herself. Mirajane used her tongue to slick off a droplet of white goo and had a taste. 'Salty.. but interesting..' Mira thought to herself as she licked her lips and decided to have some more.

Instantly he was rock hard again. Seeing two extremely hot women with there tops missing and only wearing a pair of slim panties which were wet was a turn on. What made it better was that they were tasting and drinking his own cum off one of there faces. Natsu didn't know why Erza his girlfriend was cleaning Mirajane, but it had to be for a good reason.

"What?" Erza asked Natsu as she looked over at her man and saw him sitting there on the other side of the bed watching her her gracefully. Her eyes darted down for a second and her kitty between her legs began to rawr and become wet. She could tell her panties needed to come off soon. The knight's little dragon seemed to be getting turned on by the show she was giving him with Mirajane.

"Do you want to tell me why your naked with Mira in my bed?" Natsu asked as he explained his reasoning's of staring at both women. His member was at full mast and ready to pummel into one of them and his instinct were telling him to just grab one of them and go at it. But he made sure to hold himself back in case there was a reason why.

"I don't know, you should me why though." Erza started with a villainous smile. "You did fuck her last night.." Erza explained as she pointed at the white haired witch who had now red cheeks and looking away as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as his mouth dropped open with confusion. There was no way in hell that had happened. He knew for fact that last night it was Erza that he had under him as he fucked her brains out. It definitely wasn't Mira, he knew that for fact. He even remembered the rosy smell of her hair.

"She isn't lying.." Mirajane decided to speak as suddenly her transformation magic went into effect. Slowly Mira's hair changed and she turned into Erza's. Now in front of Natsu was two Erza's.

"Wait.. that means.. Erza?" Natsu began to speak as his mind woke up and realized what was going on. Technically speaking it couldn't have been Mira unless she had masked her smell some how. Before he could put any more thought into it, a pair of two globs of flesh were pressed into his face as he was pushed back.

"Natsu~." Erza sang as she pushed her chest into Natsu's face and straddled his waist. She could feel his strong manhood rubbing against her now bare clit as she hummed. Already pleasure just from rubbing was being sent through her aching nagging body. She needed meat now, not the type her mouth ate. But the meat that went inside of her and fucked her till she couldn't walk. Of course before she straddled her dragon she quickly used her magic to get rid of the damp panties she had been wearing.

"And here I thought you were gonna punish me.." Mira whined with a tease. Her reply gave her a quick laugh as she saw the red head raise her hand in the air next to her body and raise her middle finger.

"I'll get back at you soon witch, for now I want some breakfast." Erza replied back with her middle finger up towards Mirajane. She dropped her weight as two strong hands grabbed hold of her sides. Something large burrowed itself into her velvet walls as she cried out.

"Fine I guess.." Mira giggled as she watched Natsu's dick plunge into Erza's core. "I'll just have to show you why I'm better." The demon spoke softly as she heard the knight cry out in lushness. Mirajane wasn't just going to lose this fight, she'll show Erza why she loved this man.

Feeling those delicate soft walls wrap around him shook his mind as he buried his head into Erza's large tits. He softy moaned out as he felt her weight rise up and drop back down. It seemed it wasn't his decision if he wanted to fuck her or not. He was being forced, though he knew not to be surprised. Earlier in the week Erza had expressed to him that she wanted to have a fun date with him. Aka fun in as have Natsu fuck her brains out.

He pulled his head out between those two soft globs of flesh with a new smirk across his face. Natsu knew that the women who he was inside saw that smirk. The smile he gave off right before he would go ham on her little kitty. Now the fun was on and he was triggered.

"Oh.." Erza moaned aloud as Natsu placed one hand on Erza's thick butt and the other on her thin side. The bliss in her body blossomed instantly as she felt Natsu use his grip on her to thrust deep into her core. Her brown eyes looked down as she felt the small nips on her breast's nipple. As her dragon began to fuck her, he was also happily making her breasts his.

Mira watched from behind as Erza's slit was filled and emptied repetitively. Her baby blue eyes watched as Natsu's large monster ravished her child hood friend and now completely dominated the knight back compared to what she had done to him earlier. How the tables had turned so quickly she didn't know, but the sight made her body want to join in. A quick thought and she began to move towards Natsu's head. Yes, Erza can have the fun ride. But she'd get something fun to do while waiting.

His tongue swirled around her now hard nipple. She could feel a sharp tooth grazing it as she moaned even louder. Erza was loving every second of the attention that was being given to her body. Every soft sound of her skin meeting Natsu's pelvis excited her and enjoy the pleasure that was inside of her. The warmth that was given off that thick rod inside of her made her want to scream. The smut lover inside of her was having a utter blast of a time.

Natsu took a second away from the flopping large bouncing breasts in front of him as he felt a soft finger running up his chest. It wasn't until it was pushed into his mouth that he looked over to see that finger be retracted and go into a certain nether region. Natsu was given a front row seat of Mira's finger, the one that was in his mouth for second be pushed into her lips of sex. His could only widen at just how tight he could tell she was.

"Natsu-kun.." Mirajane giggled lowly with a sexy soft voice as she made sure to send a soft breath into his ear while leaning over to Natsu. The man she loved was a tad distracted but keeping Erza going on that dick of his, but she could tell that she was now earning some of it as well. With her soft lips Mira began to leave butterfly like kisses down his face as she kept close to his lips.

Erza wanted to retaliate at Mirajane trying to steal her attention but she was forced to sit back and watch on her enjoyable hard ride. She cried out a moan as another wave of bliss fluttered into her body. The heat waves alone were making her mind go crazy. But she craved and wanted more. She wanted that hot sticky warm liquid inside of her, every time he did her body would feel amazing as it would always cause her to cum. As she kept one arm holding herself up by Natsu's abs she began to use her free arm to kneed her attention wanting breasts that were bouncing.

Mirajane started her own fun as she thrusted her tongue into Natsu's mouth. She wasn't going to even give him a chance to say no. As she started it she was glad he didn't hold back as she felt her own tongue be pushed back and have to go on the defense side as Natsu began to push on her.

Fucking his girlfriend and french kissing another women was beyond hot. Here he was, had two of the hottest women in Fairy Tail in his bed. He had matured over the years and learned lots of new exiting things. One of those things was about sex and how much fun it was a female was when naked. It was just so much fun as he pushed Erza fully down his rod and felt her walls tightly wrap around him. He was hitting the entrance of her womb each time and could feel the women above him enjoy every deep thrust. As Mira began to feel him up and then start a kiss, things got tons hotter. Just seeing her tight little hole that he had apparently deflowered the night before be filled with her finger made him want to take her. But he knew his girlfriend desperately needed attention first.

Every slap of flesh felt like it was echoing around them as he moaned inside Mira's mouth. A pulse and edge could be felt inside of his body as he knew it was almost time to bottom out inside of the knight of Fairy Tail. With a slap of Erza's large butt he could feel her jump and grind down on him faster. Erza was enjoying every tiny kinky thing he did to her. Natsu then decided to see how Mira was doing as he took his right hand from Erza side and only left his left hand holding Erza by her butt.

Slowly he ran his right fingers under Mirajane slim fit model body as it arrived on a very wet pair of panties that felt as if they needed to come off asap. Natsu gave a quick chuckle as he took hold of the damp cloth and pushed them to the side like she had down earlier to access her hiding kitty. ' _Let's see how the demon sounds as she moans._ ' Natsu thought to himself. The only time he had see her like this was last night and he really didn't see her as she was transformed. So now he would see how the demon looked like when she moaned.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Natsu's strong hand travel down her body and reach its destination. Her hiding delicate flower was quickly unveiled as she felt two strong fingers glide along her lips and begin to tease her. Mirajane gasped in the hot kiss she was having with Natsu as was forced to stop and moan. Her clit being teased only made her want to borrow the tool Erza was happily enjoying.

Job done, so this was what the demon sounded like as she moaned. Now he could only wonder what she would be saying as he fucked her. Of course he wasn't sure yet how far Erza was going to let him go, but for now he was enjoying teasing Mira as he kept his pace with the knight on top of him.

"Natsu.. Natsu.." Erza moaned as she watched her rival moan and be teased by her boyfriend. With her large breasts swaying up and down she was feeling a lingering want to go over a certain mountain. She was able to feel her body become tense as she noticed the switch her dragon did as she felt the return of his second hand coming back to her longing needed body.

"Fuck.." Natsu muttered as he felt another pulse from his pelvis. Each slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh brought him closer to filling Erza with his spunk. Man did he just want to push his knight all the way down his rod and fill her womb to the brim.

Hearing the grunting sounds from Natsu become louder and hear Erza begin to chant his name like a cheerleader gave her a small heads up that she was soon going to see Erza's cumming face. For her this was perfect black mail against her rival and a chance to see what Natsu's face when releasing his seed. Mirajane quickly gave a quick smirk as she reached up towards Erza's body and began to grope her large squishy breast. Seeing her hand sink into it like they did to her own made her just want to sneeze tighter.

"Oh my.. is the knight coming to a close?" Mirajane teased Erza as she saw her rival scrunch her face and moan out as she rode Natsu. She purposely squeezed and pulled at Erza's nipples as she heard the knight scream out pleasureful lust cries. Every second she was enjoying seeing this even though her core was aching as she glanced down to watch Natsu's dick repeatedly disappear straight into Erza puffy red swollen nectar filled lips.

"Screw you demon!" Erza yelled back as she felt every piercing thrust Natsu did straight into her entrance of her womb. Her mind was far out of this world as she continued at riding her dragon and screaming her lustful pleasure. ' _I can't.._ ' Erza thought to herself as she leaned forward and dropped her body fully onto Natsu's. Her hands gripped the sheet to the side of her lovers body as she cried out and clamped down onto Natsu's monster who was still going at her soon to be very sore kitty. Erza buried her red haired head into the dragon slayers muscular toned chest and went full out.

"Erza!" Natsu began to grunt as the soft velvet walls that were wrapped around his pelvis suddenly tightened and secured him inside of his knight. He felt Erza lean over onto him as she began to moan out her passionate cries of love. His tipping point ran straight over the mountain and his fast thrusts into Erza began to slow. He was forced to moan as he didn't stop going at her and continued to tear into Erza as he thrusted a few more times to bring the uttermost pleasure out for both of there bodies.

Mirajane was treated to a front row set of her rival making the most innocent face she had ever seen her make. She looking like a vulnerable little girl who was seeing her crush but also trying to hide. The sight made her in awe. Mira looked a little bit over and saw Natsu. The difference was crazy, his eyes were closed, and mouth looked ready to tear into something. His sharp canine teeth were being shown out as he grunted.

"Natsu!" Erza whispered as she suddenly screamed out. Her body shook as she pushed her upper body up and was forced to arch her back. She shook and screamed as she pushed on her lower body as she swayed her hips. The pleasure going through her body was heaven, but feeling the liquidy warmth filling her womb only make her want to scream.

With a pop, Mirajane could only watch as Natsu still very hard pelvis was pulled out of her rival. How'd that even fit she didn't know, but seeing the gooey liquid began to seep out of her, and run down her skin made her hot. The mixed liquid of both there loving making nectar ran damn Erza's skin and began to pool on Natsu as the knight was breathing hard on him.

"Hey.. Natsu.." Erza whispered just loud enough for only Natsu to hear. She made sure that Mira couldn't hear anything or just a mumble of words. She had to take deep breaths between words as her heart was still sky high and long gone.

"Hmm?" Natsu mumbled back with a slight grunt. He was satisfied as he used his right hand to hold on to his girlfriend's hot butt.

"Think you have enough energy to do a favor for me?" Erza replied back to her boyfriend with a small demonic smile that anyone could tell that she was planning something horrible.

"You really think I'm out of energy? Who do you think I am?" Natsu replied back with a question and a smirk appearing on his face. He licked his lips with anticipation and had a slight feeling what was to come.

Erza smiled brightly as she used a finger to run it down his chest as she traced a pattern sexily. "Do you think you can dominate a demon? She need punishment and I need your help doing it." Erza asked kindly a she gave the best puppy eye dog look she could to Natsu. The demon that took her fun away needed a nice lesson. If she wanted to borrow her boyfriend, then she needed to know what it would take.

"I don't see why not." Natsu replied with a quick flash of his teeth as he began to move. He slowly moved Erza up off his chest and stood up on his knees. He know looked over the demon who was in his bed as he towered over her. Her head was only high enough to be right in front of his now full mast erection that was eyeing its newest prey.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked aloud as she looked up. His expression had changed, like a tiger watching its prey. Her blue eyes looked in front of her and saw the monster. Last night in the dark she hadn't gotten the full view, the room had only been dimly lit. Now that she was in front of it, she truly saw its length, and girth of the monster between his legs.

With a lick of his lips, his prey was in sight. Natsu slowly bent down as he brought his face a mere inch in front of Mira's. His heart took a quick fast beats as it felt weird, just like the first time when he had his first kiss with Erza. But this time it wasn't him to start.

She could feel the warmth radiating off him. His eyes staring staring into her own. Her heart raced like a cheetah, this close. She wanted him. So she got him. Mirajane pushed forward her head that mere inch that was missing and captured Natsu's soft warm lips. It was perfect and her heart instantly calmed down as her lingering anxiety disappeared without a trace. A hot slippery tongue pushed into her mouth as she giggled between taking a second to catch her breath. It felt weird, but different then kissing Natsu earlier. This time it felt like it was ok to be enjoying this, like it wasn't going to cause any issues. It felt right in the world.

Slowly he used his weight to push the demon back. With a small shove of his body he had her back down in the bed with his body on top of hers as he pinned her to the bed. His prey was captured now and it was going to be fun to see what she could handle. Natsu let his hands roam as one went for her perky breast and sunk straight into the glob of flesh. The other found the small cloth of Mira's panties and began to pull them down her thick smooth thighs.

Dominance was something a dragon could do to his or her lover. It's what was done to her when they had there first time and now she was watching with her brown eyes how the dragon dominated the demon. It wasn't like a fairy tale, though she couldn't say her and Natsu's relationship was regular as normally the knight defeated the dragon. Not the dragon taking the knight and dominating him or her. There fairy tale was very much different, but it seemed her rivals own one was just starting. Erza smiled as she laid there watching her boyfriend control Mirajane. For a bit she decided to let them have some fun before she would interfere.

The long hard member rested on top of her now bare sex. Her heart beat was going through the roof as she could the heat and how wet she was. Mira's eyes kept on the prized possession as she badly just wanted him to spread her legs and begin fucking her brains out. With a small flip of air she watched as her panties were thrown towards the dirty floor. As only a bare naked dragon stood on its knees above her watching. With another tug she gasped out a moan as the soft firm hand gripped her breast and teasingly pulled on her nipple.

With his strength he pulled Mira's body closer to his as he felt her long sexy legs wrap around his waist. An inch was what separated there sex. He simply had to move his hips and he'd be plunging deep into those tight soft velvet walls. Natsu gave the demon a quick smirk as he pushed forward only a tiny bit as he began to tease her. He simple rubbed his tip against those hot wet lips of Mirajane's kitty as he couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

His girlfriend's rival moaned as a mew escaped her red lips. He watched as she breathed hard as her chest rose and went back down. The 2 globs of flesh that he loved gripping looked so good. Natsu groaned as she shrugged and decided what the hell.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered lowly as suddenly her walls began to expand by the monster of Natsu's. This time there was no sharp pain like the first time. It was just her body getting used to the dragons girth as he pierced into her. "Ara ara.. so.. good." Mirajane muttered as her body sheathed Natsu long hard sword that was now slowly inch by inch disappearing into her. The tiny bit of warmth that started out like a small fire began to grow rapidly. Fuel was added and the heat blossomed.

"Mira.." Natsu muttered under his breath. Tight was a understatement of what was going on. Mirajane had her kitty tightly wrapped around his pelvis as he grunted while trying to adjust his body. But by doing so he ended up pulling out a mere inch and pushing back into her which brought out a pleasureful second. He could tell once he got going that this was going to be amazing. Natsu ran his hand down Mira's chest as he arrived on those godly tits that taunted him. He grabbed hold one of them and gave her a smile.

With a nod of her head, the feeling of being full slowly began to disappear as suddenly she gasped. The hard object inside of her pushing straight to the entrance of her womb and pulled back. Another sound left her mouth as Natsu pulled his hips back and pushed back into her with more force this time. A wet slapping sound of there skin meeting together was heard as she cried out a blissful moan. Mirajane could only think and wonder what was about to happen when Natsu's warm up was done.

He was pulled back into her as his dick was consumed inside of Mira's hot tight lips. Each thrust and pull, he'd go quicker. Natsu would waste less time and push harder. He could tell by the pressure that The demon was getting used to him rather quickly by the way the moans left her mouth.

"Fuck me.. quicker.." Mirajane whispered as each wet sound of Natsu sliding out of her and pushing back made her body melt down in pleasure. She wanted more and for it to be quicker and harder . Her womb was feeling every thrust and her large breasts was seeing the most attention she thought they had ever gotten. With a smile she felt Natsu's hips began to push by her legs that were still wrapped around his waist and holding Natsu to her body.

The sound of there parts coming together with each elapsing slap was making her used sex steaming hot. She need to already cum grew now that the want to play with her body was growing. Seeing her boyfriends long shaft disappear straight into her rival let her know how it looked when Natsu went at her. It was hot and sexy. Erza watched with a heavy look as the demon was dominated by a dragon that was doing her wish and going faster with each pound of thrust.

Each powerful thrust was bursted into her body as her womb felt it every time. She was forced to grip the loose sheet under her body as she moaned each time. Every thrust made her cry out with a cute voice as she panted moan after moan. Her long hard ride was hitting her faster each thrust, as her entire body swayed back, and fourth each time he'd push into her. Mira already knew that she wouldn't be able to walk after this. That monster that was inside of her filling every inch was making sure of it.

Natsu held her hip as the women he was fucking pushed down under him. He rocked his hips back and fourth to put as much velocity as he could into pounding as deep into her. Each thrust brought great pleasure to both of them as he grunted. His eyes looked down for a second and saw how he easily filled and stretched Mirajane to fit himself. Slowly each thrust he was making Mira belong to him and only him.

This was what it felt. Mirajane's heart could barely take it. Love was being poured into her soon to be nectar filled walls that were being carved to fit only one man. Her baby blue eyes watched as he controlled everything about what indecent things they were doing at the moment. She was loving every second of it and so wanted Natsu to keep going. But the mountain; she had climbed it so high. She was close to reaching the top and knew once she got there, she could only go down.

Pressure in his body had already started from the very beginning. Being inside of Mira was completely different then Erza. Mira.. was so much godly tighter and her breasts was amazing. It seemed that Erza had the better butt and Mirajane had the better rack on her chest. Know he wanted them both to belong to only him. So that's exactly was what he was going to do. Natsu had already claimed Erza for his own and know he would claim Mira as only his as well. He'd fill her womb and make sure she was only be his to have.

"Natsu.. please." Mirajane cried out suddenly as she squeezed the sheet even harder. Her knuckles were white as a ghost from squeezing and her pussy lips were hot as lava. She was at the top of the mountain and was looking around when the sun began to set and it was time to climb back down. She didn't want to though but knew she hadn't any choice. Her body was craving for what was to come and the pleasure was so good. Her pressure was built so high up and she needed this release oh so badly.

Erza watched as she ran her fingers into her women hood. Every second was getting hotter as Natsu's thrusts were maxing out. Her front row seat of Natsu's dick plunging into Mira's tight lips was delightful from where she sat on that same bed. The grunts of her boyfriend and moans of her rival were the bonus add on to the fun that was about to happen. She already knew from one look that Natsu would be filling Mira full at any single second.

The pressure came to much to bare as his thrusts went from speedily fast and began to crash. The pleasure was its maximum as he screamed out her name. "Mira!" Natsu grunted as he released everything he had as he bottomed out straight as deep into her as he possible could.

The hot liquidy warmth filled her core as it felt like it was burning up. So hot, but so good. Mira felt her womb being filled till it couldn't hold anymore as she gasped out her small shallow breaths. With her back arcing back she screamed out the mans name she loved oh so much.

"Natsu!" Mirajane Strauss screamed out. She had grown angel wings and gone to heaven. Pleasure was filling the inside of her body as her grip became iron hard and the bliss filled her with nectar. It felt perfect as her body couldn't help make her scream the mans name that had done this to her.

Erza couldn't help but giggle as she took a deep breath and felt relief herself. She saw that Natsu head was back and Mirajane breath was long gone. ' _Heh.._ ' Erza thought to herself as she saw the demons cumming face. She looked as if she was in deep peace and had gone to heaven. Erza Scarlet had some new black mail material on her friend to use when she was against the wall that was made by her rival.

With a popping sound, Natsu pulled out as the tightness that made him ache oh so bad disappeared. But it didn't feel bad, it felt great as he glanced down, and saw his purely white seed slowly leaking out of Mirajane's sex. With a deep breath to attempt to calm his tired fast heart he turned around and fell right back first onto the bed in-between both naked women that he had filled up to the brim.

She was still taking deep breaths and was fully understanding why Erza was addicted to this. She knew why she loved sex now.. it was amazing and blissful. Passionate and hot, she could only wonder if her mind, and body would get through this. Mirajane released her grip on the sheet under her that was about to rip from how she held it. As she did so she felt the mattress move slightly as she looked over to see the pink haired dragon slayer that had just fucked her already laying back and resting. It seemed it took a lot of energy out of him as well.

With a happy lovely smile on her face she moved her now sore body closer to the heat source that was Natsu. She got close enough to rest her white haired head on his muscular defined chest as she sighed on a happy note. Even though she was very tired, she hadn't a least bit of regret over this last 24 hours of fun. From the very beginning of making herself Erza, she hadn't seen this coming at all.

"So are we gonna make a deal?" Erza asked after a yawn as she pulled herself over to Natsu. Like her rival she rested her head on Natsu chest where her eyes met Mirajane's.

"A deal about what?" Mirajane replied back with a bit of confusion in her voice. Maybe because she was to tired, but she hadn't remembered anything about making a deal with Erza when she had talked to her before having her fun with Natsu. Though she was still worried about the punishment Erza might due to her later on.

"About this man.." Erza answers as she pointed at Natsu and ran her finger down Natsu's abs in a playful teasing way.

"You mean.." Mirajane could only begin before being interrupted. She hadn't honestly thought about this possibility. If it worked, she wouldn't mind. They'd get both of two worlds.

"Mira, you like me are in love with Natsu. I'm not going to be mean to my best friend and deny you. I hope we can share him." Erza explained with a another tired yawn. She hadn't thought everything through yet due to how early it was still in the morning. But she'd do that later, for now everyone was happy. That's all that mattered. Though there was still punishment to come for the white haired witch for drugging her and denying her fun filled night from her.

"Thank you.." Mira could only whisper as her heart sighed and she snuggled her head into Natsu's warm soft yet strong chest. Her original goal was to spend time with him for one night to see how it felt. She never thought that at the end she would be able to be with him and not hurt her old rival. This was a night and morning that she'd never forget as it began something magical. It might not have been a fairy tale get together but it was still be a happy ending that she couldn't be happier with.

There Fairy Tail was still going and there lives were on a new path. With a silent breath and the early morning rays of light shinnying into the bedroom from the small window, all 3 people in the large soft bed were out cold. Natsu's warmth kept there bare naked bodies warm as they slept a happy long rest. Tommorrow most likely neither women would be able to walk correctly but that didn't matter. A plan gone right at the beggining and horrible at the end, turned magical.

This was only a grand start of a new relationship being born.

* * *

Oh hey, I'm not dead..

Sorry for the wait, this one shot took a lot longer then expected.. But hey, it's 1 long one shot.

Updating my other stories next, see you all soon again!

Thanks for reading and enjoying my story!

Also thanks for the fan of my writing for playing Smite with me. Was fun. xD

-ValinNight


End file.
